films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Too Many Fire Engines
Too Many Fire Engines is the sixteenth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One day, Thomas is taking the Fat Controller, along with a team of railway inspectors around Sodor. The inspectors are pleased with what they've seen so far, and the Fat Controller tells Thomas to go to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Thomas quickly sets off. At the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Belle and Flynn are trying to see who can shoot water further as they wait for the railway inspectors to arrive. Flynn was just about to shoot water out of his cannons, when Thomas arrives with the railway inspectors. The Fat Controller explains how Belle has water cannons fitted to her boiler to firefight. The inspectors are impressed, so the Fat Controller continues, saying how Flynn can run on both rails and roads. The railway inspectors are even more impressed, but wonder if there really needs to be two fire engines, which makes Belle and Flynn worry. But the Fat Controller suggests otherwise, which makes the pair of fire engines relieved just as the emergency bell rings. Butch arrives and explains that there's a fire in a shed near Wellsworth. Belle races off to put out the fire, but Flynn uses his road wheels instead, due to the road route being faster. As Flynn reaches the shed, one of his tyres flattens and he has to stop. Flynn watches helplessly as Belle puts the fire out by herself. Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and the railway inspectors all congratulate Belle for her excellent skills, but Flynn is very disappointed. Butch arrives to tow him back to the Rescue Centre, and tries to encourage him, which makes the fire engine feel better. A few days later, the alarm sounds again. Rocky tells Flynn that Harold has spotted a forest fire near Arlesdale End. Flynn is unsure at first, until Rocky reminds him that he's the only fire engine available. Flynn sets off on the rails to prevent another flat tyre. He races by Wellsworth, passing Thomas with his coaches. Unknown to Flynn, Belle had already gone to the scene of the fire. As Flynn nears Arlesdale End, he sees the smoke, but it seems to turn into steam. As he rounds a bend, he sees that Belle had already put it out. Flynn is disappointed again and starts to believe that the railway inspectors were right. A few days later, Thomas arrives at Flynn's shed and tells him that the Fat Controller wants him to go to the Ulfstead Castle Fireworks display, to watch out for fire, but Flynn refuses to go, saying Belle can go instead. Thomas goes off and tells Belle to go instead. That night, Thomas arrives with visitors at Ulfstead Castle to watch the fireworks. Belle was there too, watching in case of a fire. Meanwhile, Flynn was sulking in his shed, just as Butch arrives and warns him of a fire. At first, Flynn was reluctant, until Butch tells him that the fire's at Brendam Docks and that Belle can't go; she has to stay at the castle. Now, Flynn was motivated to go and leaves at once. At the Docks, the dock workers are desperately trying to put out the fire, just as Flynn arrives and quickly puts it out. Flynn feels proud and realizes that the Fat Controller does need two fire engines, after all. Characters *Thomas *Belle *Stephen *Flynn *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Butch *Sir Topham Hatt *The Railway Inspectors *Harold (does not speak) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Millie (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) Some dockworkers also speak. Locations *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Wellsworth *Ulfstead Castle *Brendam *Arlesdale End (mentioned) Notes *In Japan, this episode was titled "The Fire Engines who Protect Sodor". *Ben Small takes over the role of Flynn in this episode. Butch also gains a new voice in the US version, although it's currently unknown whether he has a different voice actor or not. *In the UK version, the fade effects are missing. *In the UK, the air date of this episode was held back until the 5th November to coincide with Guy Fawkes Night. *Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the seventeenth season. Errors *The animators have forgotten to animate Salty's face when Flynn arrived at the docks to put out the fire. *When Flynn sets off for Wellsworth, he doesn't have his trailer. However, he mysteriously gains it on his way there. *The viewers don't know how Rocky and Butch got the emergency alerts. *When Belle leaves to go to the first fire, there was nobody in her cab. *When Flynn diverts to the other track towards Belle, the points are set in the opposite direction. *The viewers don't know how Butch can lift Flynn with his trailer still attached. *When Flynn shows the inspectors how he can switch from rail to road, Annie and Clarabel disappear. *After Belle and Flynn have shot water at the tree on the slope, Belle lowers her water cannons, but in the next shot of her, they were still raised, and then in the next shot they were down again. *In the first head shot of Thomas, he begins to move. Then in the shot directly after that, he begins to move again. *The inside of Belle's cab wasn't rendered properly when she's fighting the fire at Arlesdale End. Merchandise Gallery TooManyFireEnginesNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card TooManyFireEngines1.png TooManyFireEngines2.png TooManyFireEngines3.png TooManyFireEngines4.png TooManyFireEngines5.png TooManyFireEngines6.png TooManyFireEngines7.png TooManyFireEngines8.png TooManyFireEngines9.png TooManyFireEngines10.png TooManyFireEngines11.png TooManyFireEngines12.png TooManyFireEngines13.png TooManyFireEngines14.png TooManyFireEngines15.png Category:Episodes